605_superpodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13 - Good Psychology, Brother
Timestamps 00:01:06 - Follow-Ups (El Pibe 10 '83, The Patriot, and discussions on strip clubs and the mystery of the relationship between Dusty Rhodes' mother and Assassin #1) TGBL: Oh no no no. Whenever I’ve been to strip clubs, it’s been really classy places or like in Montreal – which is just, you go there to have a wild time – but Bear Necessities was when I was growing up in Long Beach, it was the place known as having toothless strippers. Bix: That’s always what heard too – the reason I asked was because I was always fascinated how it was misspelled, but it wasn't. If you saw the sign, you’d think it was a strip club of hairy gay men because it was spelled B-E-A-R. TGBL: (laughing) Yeah, that’s actually really funny, and you know what’s even funnier? When they thought that their business was going down – not because of the toothless strippers but because of the brand – they re-branded themselves as simply “The Bear.” (laughing) ''- veering off a discussion from the Lupus Ladder Match incident, from where TGBL heard strip club stories about ECW wrestler Raven throwing tissues at a strippers breasts mid-dance.'' ]] ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ]] TGBL: Man. You know, one of the things that always perplexed me: remember in ’93 when all of a sudden the Assassin was on WCW television again? He would confront Dusty Rhodes and he’d just go – they’d go back and forth and then he’d go: “You know just one thing Dusty Rhodes: Ask Your Mamma” and he would walk away and Dusty’d act all mad going “What does he mean by that?!” and it happened a few times and they never explained what it meant (laughing) it was one of those classic Dusty Rhodes things where nothing is ever explained. Bix: I don’t know – photos of Dusty’s mom in a manila envelope? TGBL: You see! (laughing) Maybe that was actually the conclusion of the Baby Doll angle, and they didn’t explain that part either. Bix: I thought that was supposed to be a black woman…maybe Dusty’s mother is? Ok. TGBL: Wow, Bix…you know. Just when I think I know you, you take it to another level. 0:34:35 - What If? - Roddy Piper took Gary Hart's offer to go to World Class in 1982? 1:06:11 - Scott Teal (Part 2) Scott: Well, again, there I go. I owe George everything. He was just like his dad to me. He treated me well. He'd call me all the time. In fact he's the one that got me set up doing the programs in Huntsville, you know. He came to me, he says, you know, we don't have a program in Huntsville. Why don't you think about doing it? And he nev...You know...And my whole thought the whole time, you know, you know, what are they going to want for...What's George going to want for it? Because he did everything he could to help me get set up with that. And he never asked for one dime, but he, he'd call and say, we're doing this, we're doing that. Why don't you, why don't you try this? Uh, I mean, he, there was so many things he helped me with and I have...Just like Nick, I have nothing but good to say about him. And I will say this about George. George was brought up in the world of wrestling. I don't think there's anybody, I don't care who it is that was brought up that wouldn't want to be a part of it. George loved the business. He wanted so badly to be a wrestler, but he probably just didn't have what it, you know, he didn't what it took, you know, and I, I can't knock him for that because it's Nick's fault more than anything because Nick pushed him farther than he should have gone. But I will say one thing about George's character, people can say what they want, but somebody's got on an interview several years ago and I mean ripped him up one side down the other. Called him the worst, one of the worst wrestlers in the world. Somebody else said he was one of the worst three wrestlers in the world. George did an interview with the same interviewer, within that week, and he had heard the interview. I think it was Frank Morel. He had heard the interview Frank did. He didn't say one bad thing. He says, well, I'll tell you what, he said, that's Frank's opinion. He said I'm not going to say anything bad about Frank. He was a good wrestler. And in fact, if you can find the interview, I encourage you to listen. ''- on his thoughts about George Gulas, given the strong bond between Scott and George's father, Nick Gulas.'' 2:00:11 - Dennis Of The Week (with guest Rik Ratchett) ]] TGBL: You brought up Dennis’ funeral, and the one thing I remember – it was a very emotional day for me, just because it was so sudden and he was someone who was so much a part of my life. I remember sitting in the funeral – at the funeral – during the service and the priest is giving a speech about Dennis, and you know, I knew Dennis very very well; I certainly didn’t know Dennis as a church going guy. I’m not saying he was or he wasn’t, it’s just I didn’t know him as that. Apparently there was a time where he somewhat regularly went to church, because in the middle of the priest’s speech (laughing) the fact that he knew the name of the publication just cracked me up. He goes “...and I remember sometimes I’d be surprised – I’d see Dennis sitting out there holding his bible, and thoroughly reading it, and sometimes he was so into reading it that he didn’t notice that I was walking behind him, and inside the bible was something called “The Wrestling Observer Newsletter.”” Yeah – so apparently Dennis when he was in church, he’d stick the Observer inside the bible so while he was holding the bible, he’d be reading the observer, and the priest busted him! (laughing)